Gracias
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: - Gracias- murmure- Nunca pude dártelas después de esa noche, siempre quise hacerlo…-  Situado entre THG y CF


**Hoy no tengo mucho que decir solo disfruten **

_Todos los personajeas son de Suzanne Collins (Peeta es mio XD )_

* * *

><p>Habíamos ganado, Peeta y yo lo logramos salimos de esa arena, vivos pero sin ganas de vivir. Prim me había recibido con un abrazo y con las lágrimas corriendo por sus pequeñas y cálidas mejillas. Gale me abrazo y me susurro un gracias no estoy segura a que se refería. Después voltee hacia Peeta, su familia lo recibía con lágrimas, abrazos y besos, él se veía feliz, feliz de estar de nuevo en casa.<p>

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde ese día, Peeta y yo ni siquiera nos miramos y eso muy a mi pesar me duele, porque hace poco estábamos en una cueva acurrucados el uno al otro.

-Katniss, ¿Dónde está tu mente?- Gale se dio cuenta de mi ausencia, estábamos cazando como cada domingo. Mi cuerpo estaba con él en ese bosque pero mi mente estaba en aquella panadería- ¿Piensas en él?, verdad- en su voz estaba la tristeza

-No- respondí rápido a la defensiva. El rio amargamente mientras dejaba la trampa y se sentó en las raíces de un árbol

-No seré muy listo Catnip, pero se lo que piensas, yo mismo lo vi-¿a qué se refería? ¿A mi engaño con Peeta? ¿A lo que en verdad siento ahora?, no lo sé ni tampoco me animo a preguntarle. El continua- Peeta… es un gran compañero-bufo-Katniss, solo ve- soltó con enojo

-¿ir?, ¿A dónde?- le respondí en el mismo tono

-Deja de mentirte a ti misma, él está en aquella panadería- suspiro- Tal vez tú puedas con esto, pero yo no, te quiero, pero no puedo soportar que mientras estés aquí y tu mente este en otro lado. Katniss, no voy a soportar tu ausencia, ya no eres la misma, te cambiaron y fue el capitolio, fue ese panadero, que te demostró lo que yo en años no he podido, que es capaz de morir por ti-

Me dio la espalda y se fue, con pasos lentes y marcados. Gale tiene razón Peeta me cambio, aun no sé si es bueno o no, pero me levanto de un salto y me dirijo fuera de la pradera.

Mis pasos son torpes y me caigo dos veces antes de poder salir, atravieso toda la veta, y antes de llegar a la puerta de la panadería me detengo, ¿y si el me odia tanto que no quiere ni verme? ¿Si todo su amor por mi murió?, me convenzo y doy media vuelta.

-¿Katniss?- La voz de la señora Mellark me detiene y cuando volteo ella me recibe con una sonrisa- ¿Vienes a buscar a Peeta?- ella trata de ocultar la esperanza en su voz pero no puede, ¿acaso está feliz que la persona que le rompió el corazón a su hijo, este en la puerta de su casa?

-Sí, señora Mellark- esta vez su sonrisa es más grande y no se molesta en ocultarla

- Él está adentro, pasa, estás en tu casa- ella sale de la casa completamente- Yo vuelvo en un rato, tengo compras que hacer- me besa la mejilla y se va

Aun trato de asimilar lo que paso, pero al cabo de un rato entro, la casa está llena de un olor a pan recién hecho, busco a Peeta pero no lo encuentro, tampoco me topo con otro miembro de la familia. Llego a un cuarto, no, es un horno, así que salgo rápido. Sigo caminado y encuentro a alguien de espaldas

-Peeta- susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que él no me escuche. Camino hacia él. Siento algo en el pecho, me das ganas de abrazarlo pero no puedo. Antes de darme cuenta estoy justo detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz mostraba indiferencia, pero no odio

-Pensé que cuando estuviera frente a ti, las palabras saldrían solas- el volteo, pude verlo mejor su cara tenía varias manchas de harina y su manos estaban llenas de masa

-Tu nunca fuiste buena con las palabras- Se acercó a un balde de agua y se lavó las manos

-Peeta- Mi voz se quebró y las lágrimas amenazaban por salir

-Escucha Katniss, si vienes aquí porque te sientes culpable o porque siente que me debes algo, puedes irte tranquila, no me debes nada, lo hice porque quería verte a salvo, quería verte viva y lo logre- tiene razón, lo logro estoy aquí, pero eso solo me hace deberle más cosas-No quiero nada de ti-

-Eso es mentira- me atrevo a decir- Claro que quieres algo de mí, solo que no sé qué es-

-Yo nunca te mentí, siempre te dije lo que realmente sentía- no me mira y tampoco quiero que lo haga- Yo no puedo con esto, no soy tan fuerte como creía-

-Perdóname….yo….- balbucee

-No-grito- deja de pedir perdón. Estoy harto, ya no más besos robados, prefiero que me ignores a que finjas quererme- ahora era el quien lloraba- fui un estúpido que creyó que en verdad me amabas-

-¿Por qué Peeta?- solté con las lágrimas ya en mis mejillas, el no entiendo la pregunta- ¿Por qué no simplemente te ocupaste de salvarte a ti?, ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?-

-sabes muy bien porque- me tomo de los hombros con fuerza- No podía dejarte morir, no mientras yo estuviera vivo, iba a hacer todo lo posible por mantenerte viva, y aquí estas de vuelta en el distrito 12, cumplí mi promesa- Se volteo hacia la ventana- ahora que me detengo a pensarlo, era imposible que tú me amaras, antes de esto, ni siquiera estaba seguro que supieras mi nombre, tal vez para ti solo era el chico que te dio el pan aquella noche. Pero para mí siempre fuiste algo más- muy en contra de mi misma, sabía que no era cierto, que a él le debía la vida de mi familia

- Gracias- murmure- Nunca pude dártelas después de esa noche, siempre quise hacerlo…- Las palabras ahora eran balbuceos

-Bueno si venias solo a eso, puedes irte, ya no me debes nada- volvió a darme la espalda, estaba dispuesta a irme, pero me di cuenta de que si salgo de aquí en este momento no volveré a ver a mi chico del pan-

- Te debo toda mi vida, Peeta, odio deberle cosas a la personas, salvaste mi vida ese noche cuando decidiste darme esa pan, cuando te arriesgaste a que tu madre te pegara y después cuando pensé que solo harías eso por mí, resulta que también estabas dispuesto a poner mi vida por delante de la tuya, te debo cada minuto de mi vida desde que declaraste tu amor por mí- tome una gran bocado de aire- Y sabes cómo es el único modo de pagártelo-el negó- queriéndote, esa es la única forma –

-Yo nunca te pedí que me quieras, tampoco quiero que lo hagas por que sientes que me debes algo, Katniss escúchate, no quiero tenerte por agradecimiento, quiero tenerte porque me amas… Vete, ya me diste las gracias, es suficiente-

_''No, no es suficiente_''-pensé, corrí hasta él y aplaste mis labios con los suyos, no se opuso, me tomo de la cintura y continuo besándome. Era exactamente igual a lo que recordaba, sus labios eran igual de cálidos.

-No- se separó- No más besos robados- se alejó de mí, las lágrimas volvieron a salir-

Me quede parada ahí sin poder decir nada y no podía irme, si me iba lo perdía

-¿Qué más quieres de mí?- Me grito- Esto no es justo, vienes, me besas y luego ¿Qué?- iba a contestarle pero él me lo impidió- Déjame adivinar no lo sabes-

-No lo sé, tienes razón-ahora yo le gritaba- Solo quiero que vuelvas a mí, no tengo idea de lo que siento por ti, lo único que sé es que te necesito, ya no soporto las pesadillas, no hay nada que pueden calmarlas- por su expresión veo que él también las tiene- Eres el único que puede entenderme, solo tu viviste conmigo esos juegos-

-Vamos a logarlo Katniss, los dos juntos- me abrazo, yo me aferre a él tratando de que esta vez el chico del pan no se fuera- No te dejare sola

-Gracias-

Sé que Peeta se merecía más pero por ahora solo eso puedo darle.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto es todo...Espero que les halla gustado, ¿se merece un comentario?<strong>


End file.
